It's Never Impossible
by silverflame2
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles and all their friends are teaming up to hit Robotnik where it hurts while getting a little closer at the same time. S+S and KJ
1. A new day

Mission Impossible

Chapter.1

The sun was beginning to shine its warm rays on the village of Knothole and into Sonic's open bedroom window. The lazy blue hedgehog groaned as he turned away from the morning light, hoping to catch a few more minutes of peaceful sleep. But the fates would just not have it that way.

In storms Tails, Sonic's best little buddy, bright eyed and ready for a new days adventure.

"Hey Sonic! Come on...get up and off your butt already" Tails said excitedly.

Sonic only replied by groaning, turning over onto his other side, and ducking his head under his pillow. This only made Tails more persistent. It was only an hour before the teams scheduled visit to the Floating Island. This little two tailed fox was determined to get a tour of the city of Echidaopolis. He approached Sonic's bed in a rush and jumped up on top.

Tail's continued to jump as he wailed "S-onic! Sonic, Sonic, Sonic."

Having been fully awakened by this Sonic sat upright in bed with his eyes bugging out.

"OK, OK Tails! I'm up, I'm up!" Sonic said as he slipped on his shoes. "Are you happy now!" he added with a menacing look on his face.

Tail's ignored him. He had been the brunt of his friends trademark attitude on numerous occasions so he was used to it by now.

"Sonic! Have you forgotten? Antoine is going to fly us out of here on the Freedom Fighter Special in less than an hour to the Floating Island!" Tails said exasperatedly.

"Chill bro. No need to stress. We can just take the Tornado." replied Sonic cooly.

"The bi-plane is in the shop." Tails retorted, "Or have you forgotten that too."

Sonic was in no mood for this idle banter. He had been up most of the night thinking about how he could trash Robo-Robotnik, otherwise known as 'the Eggman'. Sonic's life was just getting back to normal when Robotnik's double from another dimension decided to show up. Sure he felt his life lacked action and excitement, after the original Robotnik's demise when the Ultimate Annialtor backfired on him, but it was all well and good. After all, for the first time in years his family was with him once again.

If it wasn't for Robo-butt, it would have stayed that way. All the fully robotizized population of the Kingdom of Acorn, including Sonic's Uncle Chuck and pet dog Muttski, had their free wills stolen for the sole purpose of becoming Robo-Robotnik's slaves. His mom and dad were lucky. The wedding bands they wore made out of power rings had made then immune.

All through Sonic's thought process Tails continued to drone on and on while Sonic tapped his foot on the floor with his arms crossed and his green eyes turned up.

Out of utter frustration with his good friend Sonic yelled, "Shut up Tails!! Lets just get going already!"

Tails was caught off guard and just stood there stunned with his mouth wide open for a few seconds before following Sonic out his bedroom door.

"Good morning Mom and Dad." Sonic announced while he wolfed down his breakfast. "Me, Tails and the rest of the gang are going to spend the day up at the Floating Island on a picnic." lied Sonic.

He didn't especially like doing so but it was necessary for the mission.

"Ok Sonic, we'll see you when you get back." answered his mother.

"Have a safe trip son." added his father.

"Bye." said Sonic with a wave from the door.

"Have a nice day" Tails said with a wave as he followed Sonic out the door.

* * *

Back


	2. Take off!

Mission Impossible

Chapter.2

Sonic got to the air strip in five seconds. Tails was just coming over the hill about 30 meter's away. Surveying the area Sonic saw his half robotizized friend, Bunny Rabot, loading crates onto the plane. Sonic felt a pang of guilt for his girlfriend, Princess Sally, because he couldn't help thinking how good Bunny looked.

She had just recently been taken ill because her body was rejecting her robotic legs and left arm. The best odds for her survival was to disconnect permanently from her robotic limbs for a robotic upgrade which would make any chance for derobotization nil. With her boyfriend Antoine the coyote's support the friendly dwarf overlander scientist, Nate Morgan, helped create her new robotic limbs that had more capabilities and was pretty darn flattering to her figure to boot. Bunny wasn't at all unhappy to discard her bulky limbs of old.

Up from behind Sonic came Antoine. With a tap on his shoulder and a clearing of his throat Antoine got Sonic to turn and look at him. Standing with the most dignified facial expression that he could muster, Antoine unruffled his general's coat, which belonged to his father, and placed a hand on the handle of his sword.

"Sonic, I am keeping zee eye on you." Antoine said in his french accent. "Keep away from my darling bunny if you know what iz good for you."

"Ant, don't be an idiot..."

"I am not zee id-eot!"

"Relax, I'm not moving in on your girl. No matter how much you annoy the hell out of me I wouldn't hurt you like that" Sonic said sincerely, "Besides, Sally's my girl." he added.

"Hey sugar-twan, give me a hand with these crates ova hea." Bunny shouted in her southern accent.

"On my way my sweet." Antoine replied.

As he walked away he gave Sonic a snooty stare. His snootiness always boiled Sonic. Antoine always put up a tough facade but when it comes right down to it he was really nothing but a coward. Sonic decided to cut him some slack this time since Antoine had reason to be paranoid. He had noticed himself that many of the male inhabitance of Knothole had been taking extra notice of Bunny.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said panting, "that's not fair, why didn't you wait for me?"

Sonic was about to give Tails one of his trademark sarcastic comments when Amy Rose walked up to them.

"Hey you two. We're boarding the plane now so get moving, We don't have much time left before takeoff." Amy said, grabbing a hold of their hands and attempting to pull them toward the air craft.

"Whoa, hold up Amy!" Sonic said, pulling his hand out of her grasp. "Since when are you old enough to go on one of our top secret missions."

"Don't you start too Sonic Hedgehog. I may only be a kid and you and the other's may be teenagers but that doesn't mean I can't help. Besides, Tails is a kid too so if he's going I'm going also, so there." Amy said pointedly.

Sonic was taken aback. He had never witnessed the usually soft spoken pink little hedgehog being so assertive.

"Don't even try to argue her out of it." Prince Elias cut in, "Sally and I have already tried to no avail. Besides, father would have become suspicious of our cover story if we didn't."

"Ok then, it's settled, she's coming along." Sonic abdicated, "It's not like we're expecting any trouble anyway."

Sonic smiled at Elias who returned it wholeheartedly. No one, even Elias' sister Sally know of Elias' existence until just recently but Sonic thought he seemed like a nice guy. Definitely someone you can count on when the going gets tough.

Aside, Tails whispered with the back of his hand covering his mouth from the other's view, "Geez Amy! It's only a meeting. It's not like it'll be exciting or anything."

"Well I don't like being left out all the time." Amy answered in the same manner.

The four then continued walking toward the Freedom Fighter Special. Up ahead Princess Sally was talking to her pocket computer Nicole.

"Nicole, lets run down the list again to make sure we have everything in order."

[AS REQUESTED PRINCESS SALLY. A DAY'S SUPPLY OF FOOD...CHECK...FIRST AID SUPPLY...CHECK...INFLATABLE BOAT...CHECK...10 RETRACTABLE HANGLIDERS...CHECK...CLIMBING GEAR...CHECK...MAP OF THE FLOATING ISLAND...CHECK...ALL IS IN ORDER PRINCESS.]

"Hey Sal!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic! Hi Tails, Amy, Elias." replied Sally. "Bunny and Antoine are all ready set up in the cockpit. That's everyone so lets all get in..."

"No, that's not everyone Sally." Sonic interrupted, "I invited someone to come along yesterday."

"Who is it?" Sally asked.

Sonic didn't have to answer because just then a shout turned everyone's attention to Mina the yellow Mongoose.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!" cried out Mina as she ran towards the group.

"Glad you could make it." Sonic replied, "Now let's motor people and get in side."

Sonic motioned for them to get in before him. Everyone filed in at Sonic's insistence except for Sally. Sally pulled Sonic aside, out of hearing range from the others in the plane.

"Sonic, why did you invite Mina along?"

"Well," Sonic answered, "she has a special interest in the meeting. You know that a loved one of hers was taken by Robotnik."

Sally searched his eyes for a moment before answering him.

"Ok, but you should have told me earlier. You could have compromised the mission."

"No sweat Sally. You can trust me and I know that we can both trust Mina."

Walking into the plane Sonic and Sally saw that Tails was seated in the back row by the window with Amy and Mina beside him. Elias had left the two seats in the front row closest to the window empty, taking the outside seat himself. They both took there seats quickly, Sonic taking the window seat. Bunny and Antoine had taken their seats in the cockpit.

"Buckle zee seatbelts and get ready for zee lift off." Antoine announced from the pilot's seat.

* * *

Back


	3. Gliding over the island

Mission Impossible

Chapter.3

Knuckles, the Guardian of the Floating Island, was already up. The cool morning breeze was passing through his red dreadlocks as he glided over the tall green island foliage towards the city of Echidnaopolis. He had just finished his routine surveillance of the island and was on his way to meet with his friends the Chaotix. He was trying his hardest not to deviate from his everyday routine so as not to arise the suspicion of the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood is made up of past Guardians of the Floating Island of which includes his father and many grandfathers. They constantly observe Knuckles' actions to make sure his evolving chaos powers are in check and that he is doing well in keeping vigilant of threats on and off the island.

Knuckles spotted his girlfriend Julie-Sue, who is a member of the Chaotix, just half a block away from the restaurant. Unbeknownst to her she was about to have a close encounter of the Knuckles kind. Swooping in directly in front of her path Julie-Sue found herself nose-to-nose with Knuckles himself.

"Hey Julie-Sue!" Knuckles said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "Did you have a good morning?"

Julie-Sue stared blankly for a second, unmistakably surprised at Knuckles's sudden appearance.

"Hi!" she replied, taking a step back to have a better look at her boyfriend, "My morning was just fine. How about you?"

"Much better now that I've bumped into your pretty face."Knuckles said smoothly. Did those mushy words actually come out of my mouth! Geez! thought Knuckles afterwards.

Julie-Sue blushed, turning her already pink complexion an even rosier shade as Knuckles took her hands in his.

Growing up with the Dark Legion had made her into one tough costumer who let no one push her around as well as making her a bit unaccustomed to this show of feelings. But all the same she loved the surge of emotions that it stirred in her.

Knuckles, being the tough as nails usual loner that he is, also loved the surge of emotions he felt. He leaned in, slipping his hands around her waist. Julie-Sue responded by looking coyly into his eyes and draping her arms around his neck. They kissed, lips slightly parted,eyes closed, hormones taking over.

The people in the streets gawked as they passed them by. Some smiled with happiness for them. Some sneered and whispered insulting comments, stating how they disliked their Guardian in a relationship with an ex-Legionnaire. A fact that was impossible to hide because of the bio-enhancements on Julie-Sue's dreads and arms as well as Knuckles' signature white crest on his chest. Something each and every Guardian, past and present, shares. Neither Echidna could care less about what other's thought but it still hurt Julie-Sue and angered Knuckles.

Their kiss ended with a loud smack. Knuckles took Julie-Sue's hand in his and held the door of the restaurant open for her. The Chaotix were seated at their favorite booth, sipping soda's as they waited for their friends to arrive.

"Finally! They're here!" Mighty the Armadillo said exasperatedly, giving Espio the Chameleon a sideways glance.

Seated across from him was Vector the crocodile. Vector switched off his walkman and spun around.

" Took you long enough. Man, I could have been cruz'en for chicks if it weren't for you two."

Julie-Sue shot daggers at Vector with her eyes.

"Sorry Vector, but I was under the impression that you didn't HAvE a love life." Julie-Sue replied as she and Knuckles took their seats in the booth.

"Ha, funny." Vector replied flatly as he turned his walkman back on and preceded to strum his fingers on the table. In tune to the beat of the music reverberating from his headphones. Out of respect for Knuckles, and fear of another pummeling by his friend, he decided he wouldn't start an argument with Julie-Sue. Even though he still thought she was a witch.

"Alright Knuckles," started Espio, "What was it you called us here for?"

"I've heard from a reliable source that their have been disturbances on the Northern outskirts of the city." Knuckles said with a wink of his eye, making it clear to the others that it just a cover.

Knuckles unfolded a piece of paper from his glove, motioning for the others to read it from the table. "I suggest we split up in our search so that we can cover more ground before night fall."

The note the others read said: [Top Secret Meeting with Freedom Fighter's at 10:00 am at the clearing on the South side of the island.]

"Sounds great." Julie-Sue said, playing along. The others followed suit.

"Without a doubt." Espio said.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Mighty joined in.

"Yo, so what are we all still sitting here for. Let's make tracks already." Vector said matter o'factly.

They headed out in all directions north, zigging and zagging here and there to make themselves impossible to track before doubling back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Back


	4. Sneaky escape

Mission Impossible

>

Sonic was beginning to grow impatient as he sat in his seat. His left arm rested on the arm rest, holding his chin up as he watched the landscape go by. His right hand was strumming on the other arm rest. His rhythmically tapping was beginning to irritate Sally.

"Sonic, please stop that." Sally said, placing her hand over his, "It's getting on my nerves."

Sonic turned to look at her. "Sorry Sal, I just can't stay still for so long. I feel like yanking my quills out of my head."

Sonic took the chance to intertwine his fingers with hers while giving Sally his best puppy dog face.

"Oh, your impossible Sonic! What an I ever going to do with you?" Sally said, playfully squeezing his hand.

"Don't know Sal." Sonic replied.

Stealing a glance to make sure no one was looking, Sonic brought Sally's hand to his face and kissed the back of her hand. Not many people got the chance to witness Sonic's soft side, bit it was there, under his tough exterior.

Before Sally had the chance to react the plane began to shutter and jolt.

"Wa...What was that?!" cried out Mina in alarm.

"Everyone iz being calm. It was only ze pocket turbulenze, we are not being attack-ed." came Antoine's voice over the intercom.

Bunny then came over the intercom, " Sally, Elias. I need to talk to you two...in private."

Elias got out of his seat and walked toward the cockpit. Sally followed suit, resuming her serious business like demeanor. Sonic stared after them until they were behind closed doors. Paying particular attention to the way Sally's tail swayed as she walked. He then turned back toward the window to see that they were now over the ocean. The trip wouldn't take much longer.

"Hey Sonic?" Mina asked.

"Yeah Mina." Sonic answered as he turned around in his seat to face her, Amy, and Tails.

"I just wanted to know what the Floating Island is like."

"Well..." started Sonic, before being cut off by Tails who went on excitedly.

"It's paradise! The grass is the greenest green you have ever seen. It's got the most exotic looking flowers with super bright colors. The water is sooo clean and it tastes sooo good. The birds are always singing and everything smells sooo fresh. But the very best thing of all is that Robuttnik hasn't messed with the place yet." Tails finished excitedly.

"There you have it." Sonic said while scratching his head, "I can't think of anything better to say. But I do know that the minute you lay eyes on the place you'll never want to blink."

I just hope we'll have enough time to enjoy it all." Amy added.

"Remember Amy, we're here to plan some serious Robo-butt kicking business." Sonic said.

"Yeah!" Mina agreed, "That's definitely number one on my list."

At that moment Sally and Elias reentered the passenger area.

"Hey Sal, Elias, what was it that Bunny wanted?" Sonic asked.

Elias answered, "Now isn't the time to disclose it but everything will be made clear at the meeting."

"Yes," Sally added as she and Elias took their seats, "Right now we just have to focus on getting there."

* * *

Back


	5. The old base

Mission Impossible

Chapter.5

Knuckles had just finished programing a 55 second window in the Island Security Systems set for just before 10am so that the Freedom Fighter's could fly by undetected. He was waiting for the Chaotix with his back against a big old tree and his arms crossing his chest. A few shafts of light did penetrate the forest's ceiling but the tree's branches shaded the ground about 3 feet in every direction. Providing the Guardian with all the cover he needed. His eyes darted back and forth in every direction, responding to even the slightest motion or sound. He detected something headed his way from the left. Out of the bushes cam Mighty with Vector right behind him. A few seconds later Julie-Su pushed aside a branch and stood directly in front of him.

"We're all here. Now we can get started." Knuckles said, standing at attention.

"Hold up!" Vector interrupted, "Espio still hasn't made it over here."

"Yes he has. In fact he got here about 5 minutes before you all showed up." Knuckles said.

"What!? Vector exclaimed.

"Duh Vector," Mighty cut in, "Knuckles' hightend senses let him know of Espio's presence even though he is in stealth mode."

"He's the only one who can." Espio shouted from up in the tree.

They all looked towards the sound of his voice and saw nothing. At that moment Espio began to seemingly materialize from nowhere. He somersaulted off the branch he was standing on and joined the others on the ground.

Julie-Su smirked at Vector. He responded by grunting at her and folding his arms across his chest.

"Ok Knuckles," Julie-Su said, "exactly what is this Top Secret Meeting all about any way?"

"As you may already know Robo-Robotnik has begun robotisizing the inhabitance of Mobius. In the past he posed little threat to the Floating Island but things have changed. Our home has become his target as well." Knuckles paused before continuing. " Princess Sally and the Freedom Fighters have asked for a meeting in order to organize a rescue mission of a few key people. We plan on discussing future assault plans as well. That's it in a nutshell." Knuckles finished.

Mighty was still a bit confused. "But why the secrecy from the brotherhood."

They won't back down from their traditional views. They believe that an alliance with the Kingdom of Acorn isn't necessary as far as the safety of the Floating Island is concerned. I'm going behind their backs because I won't let my friend Sally and the others Fight Robotnik alone. "Knuckles explained.

"Here they come." Espio announced, "Right on time."

The aircraft hovered about 12 feet over the clearing. The side door slid open to reveal Sonic. Sonic threw down three rope ladders.

"Climb up quickly. Hurry!" Sonic yelled over the engine.

The Chaotix and Knuckles did as he asked. They all made it in except for Knuckles and Mighty who were still on their way up.

"Go!" Knuckles cried out, "The window in the security system will close in 15 seconds."

Antoine heard Knuckles and speed off. Mighty and Knuckles dangled from the rope ladder, fighting with the wind to keep a firm grip. Knuckles flung himself over to Mighty's ladder and the other two ladders were pulled up.

"Let's go Mighty." Knuckles yelled to his friend who was higher up on the ladder.

Mighty climbed, keeping his body as close to the ladder as he could.

"Give me your hand." Sonic yelled.

Mighty looked up and grasped Sonic's hand tightly as he was pulled up. Knuckles got to the open door and pulled himself up. Sally pulled up the ladder and began closing the door with Elias' help. The force of the wind made them grunt as they pushed the door shut. Knuckles was still on his hands and knees, trying to slow his breathing to its normal rate.

"You ok Knux?" Sonic said, peering down at his friend.

"Sure." Knuckles replied as he stood up and grasped Sonic's hand in a firm hand shake.

They were new friends. Until recently they had been enemies. Mostly because of tier ego's they remained at odds even after Sonic and Knuckles realized Robotnik had fooled Knux into believing Sonic wanted to steal the Floating Islands Chaos Emerald.

"Get in zee seats please." Antoine called over his shoulder. Mighty, Vector, and Espio took the row of seats opposite Tails, Amy Rose and Mina. Knuckles and Julie-Su sat down in the row of seats beside Sonic, Sally, and Elias. They had all said their hello's already and it was time to get down to business.

"Sally? Just where is it we're going?" Knuckles asked.

"To one of Robotnik's abandoned bases in the Eastern jungle of Mobius. We trashed it a year ago and Robotnik hasn't show his face around there since." Sally answered.

"Sound good." Knuckles said as he leaned back comfortably in his seat.

Mina had not met Knuckles and the Chaotix before, and in the whole rush of things wasn't even introduced. I guess it will have to be another time that I visit The Floating Island. It looked great from the window and I'm glad I at least got to see it. Mina thought She looked past Tails to see the approaching jungle from the window.

* * *

to be continued...Back 


End file.
